This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Feasibility studies on (a) synthetic peptide problems;(b) synthetic peptide analogs;(c) AIDS drug studies;(d) proteolytic cleavage models;(e) clean-up strategies for protein digests from SDS PAGE in situ digestions and exploratory work on new collaborative projects. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)